Macarthur Park
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: A 'Let Them Eat Cake' challenge story, dedicated to the SVM birthday girls.  The song lyrics may be strange but they are sadly prophetic for Sookie.  Has she really lost the love of her life?  As time passes her hopes of a birthday surprise start to fade.


_**"Let them Eat Birthday Cake Challenge"**_

**As a relative newbie to the world of fan fiction, there are so many great authors who provided me with inspiration. July sees the birthdays of a number of ladies who have contributed so much to the SVM community not only by writing stories, but also organising contests and challenges and sharing their beta skills. TVgirl(dot)nicole ****has organised this challenge in their honour, and this is my little offering, which I hope they and you enjoy. The birthday girls are: lubadub, ericizmine, ncysnowbird, seastarr08, Zhivago3, Kirsten Elizabeth, and LindsayK.**

ooooOOOOOOooooo

"_Someone left my cake out in the rain_

_I don't think that I can take it_

_Cos it took so long to bake it_

_And I'll never have that recipe again_"

I was going to have to ask Sam to take that damn song off his playlist. Every time I heard it I had to fight to stop myself from tearing up. The lyrics were ridiculous, but strangely appropriate. I'd waited twenty-seven years to find the love of my life, and I couldn't imagine ever finding anyone to replace him.

It had been Jason and Hoyt's idea of a joke. They'd spent a drunken afternoon arguing over songs with crazy lyrics, and had persuaded Sam to download them to play in the bar for them. No-one had ever got around to deleting them, so every now and then 'Whiter Shade of Pale', or 'Stairway to Heaven', would interrupt Merlotte's normal menu of Taylor Swift and Ryan Adams.

I'd certainly never expected to spend my thirty-second birthday waiting tables in Merlotte's. That made it three years since I'd last seen Eric. Friday 2nd July was the day he had left me, and since then not a word. I knew he was still alive, I would have felt something if he had met his final death. The only trace of him was the occasional sighting on one of the many fan websites set up in his honour.

I switched onto autopilot. The evening rush would start soon so I was wiping down the tables in my section, but my mind was somewhere else entirely:

* * *

I couldn't help but get excited. Eric had left me a beautiful card, but no gift, which meant a surprise to look forward to. I thought he deserved a surprise, so I'd ordered a new underwear set and matching satin robe in red, his favourite colour. It was expensive, but now that I helped with the books at Fangtasia, I understood the importance of return on investment.

I wasn't disappointed. He awoke to find me draped over the bed, in what I hoped was a provocative pose. It certainly provoked him. Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned down, and was poised on top of me, his fangs fully extended.

"What shall it be, Sookie, shall I ravish you Viking style, or make love like a Southern gentleman?"

"How about both," I giggled, hot with anticipation. It was my birthday, so why not be greedy. Just when I thought I was going to get some Grade-A loving, he became as perfectly still as only a vampire can, his face a scant inch from mine.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

Eric had set the bar high for birthday surprises. Last year, for my twenty-eighth, he had arranged a private jet to fly down to New Orleans just to dine in my favourite restaurant and see the latest Vampire band. I'd bought a new dress in anticipation of what he might have planned for this year.

"You may be a little overdressed," he said as I rescued it from the bathroom where I had been steaming out a few wrinkles

"I thought we could go on a midnight picnic."

I must have looked puzzled, as he continued "Like a midnight feast but outdoors. You must have had midnight feasts as a child, Pam tells me they are very popular with teenage girls."

"Only when Tara's Mom was too drunk to feed her and we had to smuggle food out of our house. I didn't exactly have a normal childhood you know."

"Well maybe this will make up for it. I know the perfect spot, down by the Black Bayou, and I've had a hamper made up with all your favourite things."

"And what are you going to eat?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

"Sookie, you are such a tease, do you really need me to answer that question."

The clearing by the Bayou was a magical spot. The grass was soft with moss, and delicate fronds of foliage hung down in a lacy green curtain. Moonlight glittered on the water. Frogs and crickets were out in full force, their croaks and chirps echoing around the trees.

A heart shaped birthday cake, iced in red, was the centre-piece of my birthday picnic. Eric had ordered miniature portions of all my favourite foods. There were fried chicken nuggets, which I suspected had been Lafayette's contribution, cornbread, and a tiny pecan pie to remind me of my Gran. The southern feast was complimented with a bottle of what even I could recognise as the finest champagne.

The night was sultry; beads of sweat ran down my cleavage. As I lay back in his arms, Eric amused himself by scooping them up with his finger and savouring the taste.

"You do believe that I love you?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Of course." I didn't mean to sound suspicious, but it was unusual for him to be so direct.

As he held me more tightly, the sounds of the night creatures began to fade. In the distance I could hear the roll of thunder. A shaft of lightning split the night sky, and heavy raindrops began to fall, splashing into the Bayou.

Eric pulled me to my feet and we ran the short distance to his car. He didn't start the engine, just sat with his hands gripping the wheel, staring straight ahead. Now I knew that something was wrong.

Finally he spoke. "I have to go away. The National Council is sending me on a mission to Europe."

"Wow, that sounds exciting. I've always wanted to go to Europe, when do we leave?"

"I have to go alone. The mission is a delicate one. There are still too few countries which recognise Vampire rights. The numbers claiming asylum in the US are too great and your Government is beginning to panic. We must take pre-emptive action to avoid a crack-down."

"Why you?" I'd intended the question to be neutral but it came out as a challenge.

"I can speak all the major European languages, I understand the culture, and I still have contacts. Also I haven't made as many enemies as some of my age," he answered, sounding defensive.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have no idea, but hopefully not long." His tone made it clear that the conversation was at an end. Not long could be an awful long time when you're a 1000 years old, I reflected sadly.

I wound down my window as the heat in the car was becoming oppressive. The pathetic remains of my picnic lay out on the rug, drenched and ruined. My beautiful birthday cake was melting, the icing running down the sides like blood. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears.

My dreams that night were troubled ones. I pictured Eric running through some rustic village, chased by angry villagers armed with pitchforks and torches. A car came for him at first dark the next night, allowing us barely enough time for a goodbye kiss.

"Trust me, I will be faithful to you," were his final words as he drove away.

I expected him to be away a few weeks at most. He had warned me that he wouldn't be able to make contact, as he had to keep whatever he was doing as low key as possible. For a while it wasn't too hard to keep myself busy. I had a pile of books I'd never got round to finishing, and there were plenty of little chores which had mounted up. Eric never did them himself of course, he hired people in, but I found it very satisfying to do my own gardening for a change.

The house was so strange without him. His subtle, dry scent was all over it. Everywhere I looked there were memories of our life together. We had made love on just about every surface in the building: horizontal and vertical. Eric had even tried to do it on the ceiling once, as a dare, but that didn't quite work out.

In the evenings I would go down to Fangtasia to help Pam out. I could tell that she was missing him as well, even though she did her best not to show it. Takings were down as well. A rival group had taken advantage of Eric's absence to open a rival bar in Bossier City, which attracted a younger crowd. They would surely suffer when he returned, but in the meantime they were milking it for all it was worth. Bill, who was acting Sheriff, either couldn't or more likely wouldn't do anything about it.

I shut up the house at the same time as we mothballed Fangtasia. Neither of us had the heart for it without him. His brooding presence really was the life and soul of the place as it turned out.

So that was how I ended up back at Merlotte's. I moved back into my old house in Bon Temps. I didn't need the money, but I needed the company and something to keep me occupied. As the weeks became months, and the months became years, our short life together seemed more and more like a dream. I wasn't sure whether I believed in God any more, but if he was up there, he was surely punishing me.

The support of Jessica and Arlene got me through. We made an odd little threesome. I was on good terms with both of them, even though they barely spoke to each other, so they tended to communicate through me. I was surprised that Jessica stayed in this little backwater, especially since her former boyfriend Hoyt was now married with two small children, which must be a constant source of pain and regret to her. I challenged her on it one day.

"Why do you stay? You could get a job anywhere."

"Same reason as you, I guess, its safe and friendly...well mostly friendly." She shot a sideways glance at Arlene who glared back at her. "I'm just not ready to attract too much attention to myself yet. In a few years time, when my parents are dead, and no-one remembers who Jessica Hamby was, then I'll move on." She looked sad. I knew she missed her sister, she would follow her on Facebook and report on her activities. She was at college now, with a steady boyfriend, looking forward to the kind of life Jessica could never have.

"You don't have to work though. You have Eric's money, you could travel, there must be things you've always wanted to do."

Of course there were, I had a list as long as your arm: 1,000 things to do before you die. I knew now, with my Fairy blood, that I'd have longer than most people to complete the list, but without Eric, there really seemed no point.

Jessica had helped me conquer my technophobia. I was amazed at how many fan websites there were dedicated to my Viking Vampire. Mostly they were respectful, although the occasional hurtful comment about me could be pretty wounding. As time went on though I grew to appreciate them. There were occasional reported sightings of him, most of them certainly inaccurate, but at least they proved he was real and not some figment of my imagination.

I even struck up some on-line friendships. A small group of us who discovered we all shared July birthdays started up our own private network, following each other on Twitter and Tumblr. My virtual girlfriends were so lovely, always ready with a reassuring word when some no-good skank criticised my weight or my dress sense, or when a particularly nasty rumour circulated about Eric being seen with some Z-list European celebrity. In my heart of hearts I didn't honestly believe he could have gone all this time without a woman, even if it meant nothing to him but sex. I just didn't want it rubbed in my face.

As each birthday came around, I was sure it would be the day he would come back to me. Eric loved a grand gesture, and it was just like him to make his return my birthday surprise – I certainly couldn't think of a better one. For my thirtieth birthday I returned to Shreveport and had the whole house cleaned and dressed with fresh flowers. I bought new red underwear and spent a whole day at the Spa getting myself primped and polished to within an inch of my life. The disappointment when he didn't show nearly broke my heart – I locked myself away and cried for two whole days.

This year though, I hadn't bothered with anything special at all, I hadn't even taken the day off work. There was no point in setting myself up for another disappointment.

* * *

I was out back sorting out condiments, when Sam called out "Visitor for you Sookie." My heart started to pound. It took all my self control not to sigh when I walked out to find Pam propping up the bar.

"Happy birthday, Sookie, I've bought you a present."

I didn't see much of Pam nowadays. We kept in touch by phone and e-mail. She was living in New Orleans where she had opened a very fancy ladies club. It was like an old fashioned gentleman's club but for women, a place to meet up with your friends, but also to eat and drink on your own if that's what you wanted. Men were allowed but only as guests. It was a roaring success, and had been featured in Vanity Fair as well as American Vampire.

She handed me a box. I unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal a new set of red satin underwear.

"Wow, that's beautiful," I said trying to sound enthusiastic. It was a lovely gift, but it was just going to join three other unused sets in my chest of drawers.

Pam ignored my thanks. She had picked up the remote control and was flicking through the channels. Finally she settled on Fox TV – TMZ was showing. Jessica and I exchanged puzzled glance. Pam looked down on most humans, I was a rare exception, so an interest in celebrity gossip came as quite a surprise, and especially such a sleazy show.

'_Finally, some good news for the ladies. It looks like one of our favourite Vampires is back in town_.'

I shut my eyes, and swallowed hard. When I opened them again he was still there on the screen, unchanged of course, and unmistakable, towering above his companions with his mane of blond hair.

"Did you know?"

Instead of answering Pam just put her finger to her mouth to hush me as the presenter continued: '_We took a closer look, and I'm guessing that one particular lady is going to be very happy tonight._'

A screen cap of his T-shirt was blown up on screen: '_I heart Sookie'_ was printed on it, as clear as day in blood red letters.

I burst into tears; Jessica hugged me; Lafayette, who had been watching the scene with great interest, blew me a kiss.

Pam's cell phone rang. My heart most definitely skipped a beat at the sound of the 'Bat out of Hell' ringtone.

"She is here," said Pam, passing the phone to me. I tried to form the words but none would come out. As it turned out I didn't need to speak.

"And I am here." That unmistakeable voice was coming from right behind me. As he closed the distance between us I did what any self-respecting birthday girl would do under the circumstances: I fainted dead away, right into his arms.

_**Apologies for the lack of lemons! Thanks to GajinVamp for suggesting TMZ as the TV entertainment show to break the good news to Sookie**_.

_In case you don't recognise it, the song MacArthur Park was written by Jimmy Webb and originally performed by actor Richard Harris (a big romantic hero in the sixties who finished his career as Dumbledore in the first Harry Potter film). There is also a great disco version by Donna Summer. The lyrics are widely regarded as pretentious nonsense, but they popped into my head as soon as Nicole announced the challenge, and I think they can work. Jimmy Webb also wrote 'Witchita Lineman', 'Galveston' and 'By the Time I Get to Phoenix'._


End file.
